Promise
by KuteKittehs
Summary: Naruto is having a nightmare and when he wakes Sasuke has something to show him. Sasuke shows him something to take his mind off of the terrible dream. SasuNaru, BoyxBoy, Fluff, One-Shot.


**I actually wrote this ages and ages ago only to lose it somewhere on my laptop. While trying to organise my laptop better I managed to find it and decided to look over it. It's not great but I still wanted to upload it anyways.  
>I remember that this idea actually came to me while I was listening to Owl City's Fireflies. <strong>

**Summary: Naruto is having a nightmare and when he wakes Sasuke has something to show him. Sasuke shows him something to take his mind off of the terrible dream. SasuNaru, BoyxBoy, Fluff, One-Shot.**  
><strong>Warnings: SasuNaru, BoyxBoy, Fluff, One-shot and minor OOCness.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I really want to, own NarutoShippuden or any of its characters.**

Naruto curled up into himself, whimpering at the images crossing his mind, as he tried desperately to sleep. It was getting increasingly hard due to the fact he could almost feel the pain his friends were in. He didn't like what was happening.

Shooting up in bed from the horrible thoughts his subconscious had given him he screamed. He blinked and looked around him. Realising it was just nightmare the boy sighed and wrinkled his nose at the smell of his sweat which was making his night clothes stick to his warm skin.

Crawling out of bed and standing on shaky legs the blonde pulled his shirt and pants off before grabbing a new pair and throwing them on quickly. He frowned as he remembered the images from his nightmare.

Really, he didn't want any of his friends in that much pain. How those faceless people had smiled at Sakura's shrieks, how they had nodded approvingly at Kakashi's motionless body, how they had chuckled at Iruka's pleas to leave the others alone and how they had outright laughed at Sasuke as he writhed in agony. He didn't like the way they had tortured his friends.

The one that got to him most though was Sasuke's. What they had done to get that reaction from the raven haired boy was repulsing and Naruto really didn't think he could stomach anything if he thought over the bad thoughts any longer.

Sighing deeply the blonde stumbled his way back into bed but before he could lay back down he heard a banging on his window. Tilting his head in confusion he opened up his window and was promptly hit in the forehead with a stone. "OW!" He shouted out in pain.

Glaring down at where the rock came from his features softened at the sight before him. It was Sasuke, hands shoved deep in his pockets and a smug smirk on his face. "Want to see something, Dobe?" The youngest Uchiha asked, his voice almost sounding hopeful.

Feeling warmth spread throughout his entire being Naruto nodded frantically. He grinned down at the other boy and replied, "I'd love to, Sasuke-bastard!"

Before the Uchiha could reply Naruto had already jumped from the window and landed with a soft thud onto the ground just before the raven. Grinning happily Naruto's bright blue eyes seemed just that bit brighter as the moon shone down on the two ninja. "Dobe," Sasuke muttered but the small smile gave away his true feelings.

Without allowing the other to retort Sasuke had grabbed onto the blonde's wrist and set off at a fast pace. The two travelled through the village of Konoha together, the only sounds of the night creatures and their soft footsteps as they ran, both feeling happy. "Sasuke, where are we going?"

"You'll see," was the only reply Naruto got to his question before Sasuke suddenly stopped in front of a forest. They were at the forest entrance and a small almost invisible pathway was in front of them. "Ready?" Sasuke asked as he stepped forward, still holding onto the blonde's wrist.

Naruto grinned and freed his hand of the grip. Slowly he took Sasuke's hand in his own, interlacing their fingers together gently, as he took a step forward. "Always," Naruto breathed out in anticipation.

Glancing at the blonde from the corner of his eyes Sasuke could see the small blush creeping onto the boy's whiskered cheeks. Smiling softly Sasuke lead the way into the forest, twigs cracking and leaves crunching as they walked.

The two of them remained silent, basking in the comfortable presence of the other, as they walked onwards. Once they had reached a clearing filled with luscious green grass and bluebells Sasuke stopped and watched as Naruto's face lit up in happiness.

"Like it?" Sasuke asked softly as he turnt towards the other. By the way Naruto was nodding Sasuke realised he had hit the jackpot by showing the other this.

"I love it!" Naruto practically squealed with delight as he let go of Sasuke's hand and danced around the boy. "It's the best!" He cried out as he looked around him, his bright grin never faltering for even a second.

"Good," Sasuke replied as he watched Naruto explore. He enjoyed watching the idiot's reactions but he wasn't sure why, maybe it was because of the tingling feeling whenever he saw Naruto smile that way because of him. "Watch this," Sasuke said as he lifted a small stone from the floor.

Naruto watched with fascination and gasped when he saw the result. Sasuke had thrown the stone to the right and into a nearby bush causing fireflies begin to drift into the air. It was beautiful.

The natural light of the moon and the fireflies lit up the sky as Naruto grabbed onto both of Sasuke's hands. Pulling the other closer he laughed happily, "Let's dance!"

"Do you even know how?" Sasuke asked sceptically, brow raised in question.

"Nope!" Naruto replied instantly but his grin didn't leave and instead it intensified.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed but smiled anyway as the two of them began to clumsily waltz. It would of worked better if neither of them were arguing over who was the girl as they danced but neither one cared as they had fun, dancing around the clearing as the fireflies fluttered around them lazily.

After spending time dancing and messing around together the two sat down in the clearing as the fireflies began to die down. Naruto yawned and lay back on the ground, his hands behind his head as he closed his blue eyes. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Promise me to never leave," Naruto whispered, his voice sounding mildly pained as he spoke those words.

Sasuke glanced at him and saw the blonde was frowning, a crease between his brows, and rolled his eyes although he knew the blonde couldn't see it. Sighing deeply Sasuke leaned over the boy and poked him between his eyes, where his brother used to poke him as a kid, as he whispered, "Dobe, I'm not going anywhere."

Blinking open his eyes at the feeling Naruto felt his face heat up when he realised that Sasuke was leaning over him. Their faces were so close the blonde could feel the other's warm breath fanning over his already heated face and was certain that should he lean up just a little he would be able to lock their lips together.

Deciding to take an opportunity when it was presented the blonde done just that and, using his elbows to hold him up, he leant in closer and felt the slightest of touches against his lips before he pressed firmer. The kiss was innocent and finished as quickly as it had started with Naruto lying back on the grass.

To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement. He could still feel the warm feel of Naruto's soft lips against his own and slowly a smile formed on his face, his onyx eyes soft as he gazed down at the blushing blonde. Chuckling at the way Naruto was trying to avoid eye contact out of embarrassment he leant down and placed his own kiss to the blonde's lips, liking the way those lips felt against his. "Dobe."

"Bastard," Naruto replied although his voice was soft and not filled with annoyance as it usually was.

"Idiot," Sasuke stated, his smile still showing he was happy.

"Teme," Naruto whined feeling embarrassed by the whole situation. The two of them had just kissed and he could still feel the way that hot breath ghosted over his cheeks which were turning a darker shade of red.

"We should head home," Sasuke said quietly as he slowly rolled off of Naruto, lying beside him instead. He heard the blonde sigh beside him and he glanced over.

"I suppose," Naruto yawned again as he sat up, stretching a little. "I had fun though," Naruto assured as he threw a grin at the raven over his shoulder.

"Hn," Sasuke said simply as he stood up and offered his hand to the blonde who took it with a bright blush dusting his whiskered cheeks. Smirking Sasuke walked the other home where he stayed, waiting patiently for the blonde to fall asleep.

Naruto nuzzled into his pillow and yawned cutely as he tried to fall asleep. Smiling sleepily Naruto began to drift off into dreamland and this time his dreams were not going to be scary or horrible. Just before he was fully asleep he heard a muttered, "I promise."

**Done…**

**This is just a One-Shot so I hope it's not too bad! **

**I've also realised that so far my fics have all ended with speech. For example "Yosh", "I Love you" and now "I promise". **


End file.
